Save Me or Watch Me Die
by Life-Without-Music-is-Hell
Summary: After Sonic tells Amy to move on, she finds it quite hard to do so. Will a certain hedgehog help her?


**Hey Everyone! **

**I am going to post the Warriors chapter next, but first….**

**THIS! **

**Again: I do not own Sonic. SEGA does. **

_**- Flashback - **_  
><em>"What...What do you mean Sonic?" Amy's face grew into sadness, and tears ran down her pink hedgehog face. Her emerald eyes stared up at the blue hedgehog, who was known all over Mobius. She cried, putting her hands over her face, hiding her tears, "Tell me it isn't true!" <em>

_He stared down at Amy, sadness covering his whole face. He replied, "I'm sorry Ames, but I've been in love with Sal, for a long time. Can we still be friends?" He pleadingly looked down onto Amy, who was crying. _

_"So...S-So this is it? I can't ever run, or chase after you again? I...I ha-have to..." She trailed off, hiccuping. The idea of a new love seemed impossible to her; like it was impossible to not breathe. She continued, "I.." _

_"You have to find someone else other than me, Amy. I know I meant a lot to you, but Ames...There's a ton of other girls out there just like you; moving on, and finding someone that means more to them...Please Ames, for me," Sonic pleaded. _

_Amy just ran away from the sight. _  
><em><strong>-End- <strong>_

Amy hiccuped again, blowing her nose on the new tissue. She still remembered Sonic's words, the ones that cut through her heart, _her soul. _To find someone different... Was like trying to die. If she could move on, she would forget. _No, no! I won't forget you Sonic! I love you! Too..Much, _she thought, tears cascading down the soft furry cheeks of the pink female.

She stared out of the window, gazing up at the pretty stars. Some place now, Sonic and Sally would be going on a date...Just like she had wanted to do with Sonic. She had begged him to go on a date with her, but he just came and made excuses. Like normal. And Amy would shrug it off, telling her there's always a next time. A fiery surge was in the back of her mind, mad at Sally for stealing _her _Sonic.

But...Was he really hers to begin with? All the open confessions of love...were they really returned? _No...They weren't, _Amy thought sadly. She stared at her picture of Sonic; who was grinning like usual. She slowly turned it down, stopping the tears that flooded her face.

_...Would she ever love again? _She thought, changing into her red tank-top, and black panties. She slipped into the covers, and cried silently again at the thought of Sonic being gone...forever.

Just like that.

When she woke up, it seemed the cover of depression was still in the air. Her face was stained of tears, and she picked up the note that was at the door with a bouquet of flowers. White roses, to be specific. She read the note, crying quietly at the note's kind words. They described her as if she was beautiful, and how she lit up the room; how it would be a shame if she left, and Sonic didn't know what he was missing. She hugged the letter to her chest, and rushed into the house.

She put the white roses into a glass vase, and put the note beside it. She turned to the closet, and decided to put on a new outfit. Just to show everyone she was going to be different - or she was forced, anyway. Her heart still clenched at the thought of Sonic gone, but she put it away, and chose a white sleeveless turtleneck; a jean jacket; a black skirt that ended at her thighs; some knee-high white socks, and some red flats. Lastly she put on a heart necklace. She cleaned up her face, and put on some light red make up. Then finally letting loose her long pink hair, and combed it through.

Suddenly, she opened the door, and went out to breakfast. Walking through the park later, catching the eyesight of Shadow the Hedgehog. He looked her up and down, and finally muttered, "You look nice...Rose." Without knowing it, the way he said her name had set off flutters of butterflies in her stomach, and shivers down her spine.

"Th...Thanks, Shadow," She muttered, not even bothering to smile.

At this, Shadow _knew _something was wrong. The Amy Rose _always _smiled - through hard times, through the good times, and through the times where she thought would give up. This must've been bad. He muttered again, "Rose...What's wrong...You mind on telling me, if the faker won't?"

_'Faker'. _The name off vibrations, like Shadow had spat out out the name. She stared up into the red crimson eyes, and realized she was staring. She whispered, "If you'll come with me for breakfast, I'll tell you. But if you don't want me sobbing, then don't bother."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise, but still followed her path on the way to the Red Diner. She and Shadow soon got seated, and a waitress came up. She cheerily asked, "What you'll be having today folks?"

"I'll have the chocolate triple pancakes," Amy said depressed like.

"I'll have the ham-and-cheese omelet," Shadow said, not even taking his eyes off of Amy. Once the waitress was gone, he asked, "What happened Rose? What happened with that faker that made you like this? Not your happy self?"

She sighed, and put herself into Shadow's shoulder, crying softly. She gasped, "She..He's...Love each other _still!" _She sobbed, and Shadow carefully put his arms around Amy, supposing this was the right thing to do. "He told me to _move on, _and he gave me a pitiful gaze!"

Shadow looked into Amy's eyes, and said seriously, "Amy...If it becomes too much for you...I want you to know you can always come and live with me..." He looked down at his feet, and said, "I know I've been bad in the past, but if it makes you happy again, I'll change."

This made Amy's eyes and ears perk up. She smiled, "R-Really Shadow? Really?"

The smile lit up the room instantly, and it made Shadow's heart beat constantly fast. He gave her a small smile, and nodded. "Whatever makes you happy...You shouldn't cry over that blue fake." He hugged the pink hedgehog, and many people in the diner smiled, and 'awwed' at Shadow's statement.

She hugged the ebony hedgehog, and smiled, "I'd like that Shadow."

"Shad. Just Shad," He corrected.

They walked out of the restaurant with Shadow holding her around the waist. Once they reached her house, and packed up her things, such as clothes, and personal items, they drove to his house. She moved into the guest bedroom, and the room was glorious. The walls were red, and there were white roses on the coffee table in there.

"Y..Your the person that gave me the letter?" She whispered, looking into the ebony hedgehog's eyes.

He nodded, and confessed, "I...I..._love _you, Rose. Everything _about _you."

All that Amy needed was to hug him.


End file.
